


My Beloved

by Fordite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dragon Peridot, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, Jaspidot - Freeform, Magic AU, Magical Creatures AU, More tags will come, Other, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, So many tags, Soul Mate AU, couldn't decide on a au, drake peridot, for those bad typers, jaspidit, manticore jasper, secret message goes here, so i combined them all, you can find my story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fordite/pseuds/Fordite
Summary: After seven thousand years of solitude the manticore knows as Jasper finally finds her true mate in a lost and injured drake name Peridot. Now finally with happiness in sight for the first time Jasper must do everything she can to keep it.





	My Beloved

Raising her hand, Jasper signaled the rest of her hunting party to hold still. They had finally tracked down the beast that had been raiding their livestock and couldn't risk it getting away. They were lucky and it was occupied enough with it’s current plunder not to notice any of them. Fanning out each one took their position and held still when the beast paused to look around, wary of others that may try to take it's latest catch. Laying down the beast dropped its prey and readied to have it's meal.

Jasper's blood ran cold as the small body fell limply to the ground. Her entire soul was screaming as she felt the threads of fate between them. The person being killed in front of her was her destined one, the primal mate she had been waiting the past seven thousand years for. “My beloved.”

Beside her, Jasper's sister noticed the sudden change in behavior. Hearing the horror stricken words escape Jasper's lips she shouted with all her might. “Attack! It has Jasper's mate.”

Snapping out of her frozen state Jasper charged ahead easily outpacing the rest of the group. Jerking up at the unexpected attack the beast snarled and turned towards Jasper only to be meet with a spear in it’s right eye. As the beast howled in pain and anger Jasper ren under its snapping jaws scooping up the small body beneath it. “Carnelian, fly back to the village as fast as you can and warn them we’re coming back with injured.” Shouting over her shoulder Jasper continued running till she and the small woman she had picked up were out of the creatures reach.

Without a moment’s hesitation Carnelian shed her humanoid form and spread her wings taking off back towards their home. Carnillian may have made for a undersized griffin but what she lacked in power she made up in speed twice over.

Setting the stranger down Jasper looked for life signs. Moving her neck to check for a pulse Jasper let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding when the girl let out a weak whimper. She was alive. 

With a large screech the beast fell to the ground as the spears that the others shoved into it pulled it to it’s inevitable end. As it started to weaken Jasper’s sister left the rest of the party and ran up to her. “Is she?” 

“She’s alive but in bad shape.” Scooping the injured girl back up she stood up. “I”m taking her home, I leave the rest to you.” Not daring to wait for a response jasper took off as fast as her legs could carry her in her current form. 

Jasper had long since given up hope that she would ever find her beloved. One usually found them within the first thousand, rarely it would take two or three but as time crept on all hope had drained away and she had come to accept that she either didn’t have one or they had passed before they could meet. But somehow, four thousand years to late she was here and on death's door no less. A small drake that shouldn’t have been anywhere near their land being carried half dead in the jaws of a beast that had been terrorizing their village. 

Coming to the village entrance the guard called out as she ran to Jasper’s side to help.’ “Who’s injured?”

“My mate, a drake from the golden citadel.”

A brief look of shock crossed the guard’s face before nodding. “The healer is already waiting.” 

Charging into the healer's home she placed the small woman on the examining table. Her small body covered in cuts and bruises, the large crystalline claws indicative of her kind mangled and broken beyond recognition. Immediately the healer and her assistant set out examining and cleaning the injured woman. After a moment there was a small gasp.

“Her legs and claws, they aren’t natural.”

Jasper gave Pearl a worried and confused look. 

Rose frowned worried. “They are some sort of artificial rune based magic. The sigials on them have been damaged badly. They seem to be made so they convert life fore to magic but now they are just excessively draining her life. I’ve never seen a drake up close before let alone without these crystal on them. I don’t know if she can live without them or the quality of life she will have but if we don’t try she will die for certain.” 

“Remove them, if she gets upset I will take the blame.”

Quickly Pearl pushed Jasper out of the house. “I’m sorry but please wait outside we can’t risk being interrupted. We will get you when she’s safe.” 

As much as she wanted to protest and be by her mate’s side all jasper could do was nod. She couldn’t risk interrupting the healer and her assistant as they undid the magic of the crystals that were attached to her mate. One wrong move while unwinding magic like that could kill her. The last thing the two need was a frantic mate getting in their way. Laughing mirthlessly she leaned back against the outside of the house before sliding down and sitting. If she couldn’t be by her side she would wait as long as necessary. 

As day turned to night and dawn started to creep over once more the door finally opened and a tired looking Pearl stepped out to motion her to come in. “They are off and she’s healing fast without them, she’s still asleep right now. By the looks of it she was lost for quite some time before she was attacked. You can stay by her side until she awakens if you wish to but be careful, she’s been through a lot and waking up in a strange environment might make her react badly.” 

Following Pearl jasper went to the room that her mate was now sleeping in. Sitting in the chair that was placed next to the bed for her sake Jasper gazed down at the green girl. Her wounds almost completely healed already and complexion looking better as she rested.


End file.
